


The Perils of Pocket Dialling

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tfa_kink prompt: Hux butt-dials the bridge of the Finalizer during sex with Kylo. The crew is too shocked to turn it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Pocket Dialling

Chief Petty Officer Unamo has always liked the night shift.

Of course, in space, it's not really night, but the hours between midnight and 0600 ship's time are still the most peaceful. The fewest crewmembers are up and about, and the lights on the bridge are slightly dimmed. It's quiet, normally, and it's calm. It's also the time when she gets to be in charge. 

Unamo's career goals are lofty. Her parents were both high-ranking officers in the Imperial Forces, and the day she receives her own command will be the happiest of their long, tragic lives. She can't wait to give it to them. They deserve it. 

“Anything to report, Petty Officer Cham?” There is a skeleton crew on the bridge, only Unamo and five officers. 

“No, sir.”

“Very well.” Unamo nods, although she knew that would be the answer. “If you'd like to take a break, I'm sure Grier, Prinn and I can hold the fort until Tarviq gets back.” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Cham removes her headset. She salutes Unamo, who returns the salute, and Cham leaves the bridge. Clasping her hands behind her back, Unamo strides up to the window, gazing out at the inky blackness before her. _Beautiful_ , she thinks. _Truly beautiful._ It's silly, but she likes to pretend, at moments like this, that the _Finalizer_ really is her ship and that she, as General Unamo, has led the First Order to uncontested victory across the galaxy. 

The trill of a communicator breaks her reverie. Unamo glances at the nearest screen. It's the real General, hailing the bridge. She presses a button on her headset to open a channel with all bridge personnel. “Unamo here, sir.” She waits. There's no response. She presses the button and tries again. “You've got the bridge, sir.” Still nothing. As she's debating trying for a third time, a gasp comes over the comm. 

Unamo glances at Tomian Prinn, the officer beside her. Another gasp. _I should dispatch medical_ , Unamo thinks, but before she can give the order, the sound of a moan, followed by a grunt, fills her ears. “Sir?” Unamo asks. “Are you all right?”

“Fuck,” is the reply, in General Hux's unmistakable voice. “Fuck, Ren.” Fuck Ren? It's not an unusual sentiment for the General to express, but why would he call the bridge to say it? Unamo begins to feel distinctly uncomfortable. “You're so big, Ren. I love your massive cock,” the General's voice comes again, breathless and echoing in their headsets.

“You love sucking it, you slut,” Lord Ren's voice, less clear but still perfectly audible, breaks in. It sounds different than usual; Unamo realizes it's not modulated, which means he must not be wearing his helmet. She wonders what he looks like without it. Rumours, of course, abound, but no one knows for sure. 

Except the General, clearly.

“Mm, I do love to suck you,” Hux replies. Unamo needs to cut the communication, but she can't move. “I love riding you, too. No one's ever fucked me like you.”

“I'm going to do it," Ren promises. "I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Fuck, yes. That's what I want. Make me feel it."

"Do you want me to take my time? I could fuck that tight little ass of yours for days. It's so tight, did you know that? Like it was made for me."”

“Mm..oh, fuck. It's yours."

A laugh, deep and disturbingly filthy. "But you're a naughty boy, General. I bet you say that all the time. I bet you've said that to half the men on this ship."

"Only to you."

"Then I'm going to make sure everyone knows it. I'll make you scream my name when you come. You'll be screaming so loud, you'll wake everyone."

"Yes, yes. Fuck me, you bastard. Fuck me now."

“Baby, just try and stop...what's that?” Ren's voice changes suddenly. He sounds surprised.

“What?” 

“It's your comm. I think it's on.” 

“ _What_?” Abruptly, the communication ends. 

Unamo draws herself up. She hopes her face isn't red, or at least, she hopes it's not noticeable in the dimmed lighting. “Let's carry on,” she says. 

“Yes, sir.” Prinn's voice is strangled. Unamo feels the same way. 

At 0600 precisely, General Hux arrives on the bridge to relieve Unamo. She's spent the last three hours dreading the moment. From the looks of him, the General hasn't exactly been looking forward to it, either. She salutes. 

“Unamo.” The General salutes back, but he doesn't make eye contact. Instead, he glances around the bridge. Cham and Tarviq are still at their posts. She allowed Grier and Prinn to leave a moment early. “Anything to report?”

Unamo pulls off her headset. “No, sir.”

“Nothing...unusual happened?”

“No, sir. Nothing at all.” 

Hux nods, still not looking at her. “Good.” He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his slender neck. “If, ah, if anything unusual _had_ happened, I'm certain I could rely upon you to be discreet.”

“Of course, sir. I would never mention such a thing. Ever.” 

“Excellent. That's excellent. You're relieved.” 

“Yes, sir.” She nods and salutes again. As she is about to leave the bridge, the General calls, “Thank you, Unamo.” 

“Not at all, sir.” 

Unamo makes her way down the slowly filling hallways to her quarters. _Discretion_ , she thinks, _is a hallmark of a good commanding officer._ Her door opens and she steps inside. _And anyway, I wouldn't think about that again if you paid me._


End file.
